


The Last Stand

by ZillaShade



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Undeath, Corruption, Death Knight, F/M, Gen, Guild based lore changes, Mind Manipulation, PTSD, References to Addiction, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Torture, War veterans, blood elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillaShade/pseuds/ZillaShade
Summary: Faced with a fate worse then death one Blood Elf is determined to face his end with dignity, but what twists does fate have in store for him?
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things in this that relate to guild developed lore which has been developed over the years. These things aren't meant to change official lore, simply to fill in the gaps. Most prominent being shown here would be the Blood Elven lifespan. High Elves live only until they're 300, sometimes 350 if they're lucky. Blood Elves however haven't had a chance to tell what their max lifespan is but it's likely the use of Fel energy can lengthen their lifespan considerably. Elves who were young when they became blood elves won't really notice the difference but elders found that it had a youthening effect.
> 
> The events detailed in this fic are based around in game role play between my main Jaideng Dawnspark and other players during the WOTLK prelaunch event and Death Knight introduction. Jaideng belongs to me, all other named original characters belong to other players and are used with full permission.

Talgith Lightwreath had never been an early riser. Despite being the many times veteran that he was he still groaned and whined every morning he had to pull himself away from his bedroll. He'd become the target of many jokes from the younger elves in their battalion he knew, most of which were targeted at his age though in truth he'd been no better in his youth. Not that his age was actually a factor given the effects Fel had had on his races longevity. At 290 he should have had plenty of reason to protest the entire situation. Forced to climb up off of a flat bedroll on the hard ground before the sun had even properly risen. He snorted as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head until his back cracked. He sighed and rubbed the tight spot on his spine. Seemed even Fel couldn't solve all of the problems of long life. Patting down his robes and stretching his arms across his chest the priest started to fall into his customary meditation pose when he glanced to the bedroll of his companion...and found him missing.

He frowned heavily as he took in the unused look of the bedroll, proof it hadn't been slept in the night before. He shouldn't have been surprised but it was still disturbing for him.

Jaideng Dawnspark had been his friend for almost longer then he could remember and possibly longer then most of their current companions had been alive. They'd trained together, though the other elf was still over 10 years his senior, and had fought countless battles together. Sleeplessness had never been a problem for the older elf who had gained quite a reputation for being able to sleep through almost anything. It didn't matter where they were or what situation. Whether safe in the city or crouched in a ditch waiting for battle he'd never had trouble simply leaning his head against a surface and falling asleep and yet he'd be up and ready at even the slightest touch or joustle as if it had never happened.

To see that even after the rather taxing journey through the Plaguelands to the besieged chapel of Light's Hope Jaideng hadn't taken any rest was of great concern for him. He'd seen him miss sleep before a battle only one other time and that had been in the days before the Scourge attack on Silvermoon during the third war. They'd both been priests then and it had been expected that Jaideng would join the other retired soldiers in aiding the evacuation of the city, there was little place for them in such heated battles. Talgith had learned very late that his friend hadn't any intentions of leaving. The words Jaideng had spoken to him then had been burned into his memory ever since.

_I'm an old man Talgith, the Light knows the chances of me falling over dead in the next hour are pretty high. You snicker but every day I wake up is a feat I take pride in. I was never meant to leave this place again. If this city is to fall then I shall fall with it. I've fought for it too long to leave it behind so easily now._

He'd smiled as he spoke. Smiles had never been hard for him then either. After the battle however...he'd never been the same. Talgith still wasn't sure if Jaideng had liked that he'd survived. He hadn't slept...because he'd known he was about to die.

Meditations forgotten the Blood Elf stood back up and exited the tent, looking around for his missing comrade. He didn't need to look very far to see him overlooking the rest of the camp, the rest of the Silvermoon forces gathering below to take their meditations before they would be called to relieve the Alliance forces that had been battling throughout the night. The Scourge cared not at all for the normal rules of battle, giving them no time to rest and recover. It was well enough really. The Alliance fought through the night and the Horde took the days, neither side being forced to fight side by side for fear of "accidents". The Horde forces had taken particularly heavy losses however and as the nearest reliable source Silvermoon had been quick to send reinforcements. The normal disdain given to the strictly organized gold and red clad battallion by the other Horde forces had been overshadowed by the relief their large number of Paladins and Mages would bring to the battles ahead.

The reluctantly welcoming looks given by the gathered orcs and trolls would have been a pleasant experience if it hadn't been for Talgith's pressing concern for his friend. Jaideng had lingered at the back of the group, relying for the most part on his well trained war mount to keep him from falling completely out of formation. In truth Talgith had feared the hunter wouldn't make it to their destination so far had his condition progressed. That Jaideng was not at his best had become common knowledge to those he traveled with though no one dared speak of it directly. As a noble and a highly decorated veteran, it wasn't their places to question his decision to join them. The true nature of his illness however, remained a secret to all but a few trusted individuals. Talgith among them.

Approaching from the back he couldn't help but flinch again at the amount of weight his friend had lost in the short amount of time it had been since last they had traveled together. His normaly straight backed and confidant stance was slumped in fatigue. His broad muscular shoulders were much less so, the muscles having deteriorated drastically. The masked hood he'd worn to hide his symptoms had been pushed back and his long free flowing blond hair left to blow in the faint breeze. It was hard to see in the dim light but Talgith could still make out the startling streaks of purple through the normal pale gold. His closed eyes were surrounded by dark circles, the sharp angles of his face made even more so by the hollows in his cheeks. Talgith could swear he looked worse then he had the previous day.

But that's why he was here. Much as Talgith hated to admit it he knew Jaideng was working on borrowed time and only the older elf's admirable will had kept him going for as long as he had. It was hard to think that even someone so strong could have succumbed so badly to his addiction. Talgith had never fully discovered how it had happened beyond that it had something to do with a mage lover. He hadn't asked beyond that. While the loveless nature of Jaideng's marriage was common knowledge along with his reputation for a wandering eye it was still considered a highly taboo subject so he had let his friend keep his secrets. If he thought about it, it really wasn't that difficult to guess at what may have happened. Mana tapping during intercourse wasn't unheard of, it was rather common with the younger generations from what he understood, though it wasn't dangerous if both partners participated. This led to an even more taboo subject concerning what race this lover had been that there hadn't been an equal amount of giving and taking which would lead to Jaideng overdosing so many times without realization of the damage he was doing to himself.

He shook his head. It wasn't important. The damage had been done and nothing anyone could do would change that. Supressing a sad sigh Talgith waited for Jaideng to become aware of his pressence. He was ignored long enough to begin to suspect that the hunter was meditating. It had always been hard for him to tell given that Jaideng was one of the few people he knew of who preffered to do it standing up. He was about to sit down and join him but was brought back to attention immediately by a low pained groan. Jaideng's ears drooped and his face fell into a pained grimace. He wrapped one arm around his middle in pain as sweat began to form along his brow. He looked as if he might fall but a low whimper announced the previously overlooked presence of Hemacandra, Jaideng's wolf, who stood up and pressed herself against his side. With her impressive size she was more then capable of supporting her master's weight. Talgith watched his friend shiver against the wolf's flank in despair. He was suffering withdrawal symptoms. Given the rather impressive amount of energy he'd seen Jaideng take from the battalions Fel crystal the night before it seemed impossible for him to be going into withdrawal already but he was. In his current state how could he hope to fight?

"Jaideng..." Talgith spoke softly not wanting to startle his friend as he moved forward to stand at his side.

Jaideng's eyes shot open, the normal fel green clouded by a haze of gray blue, and he struggled for a moment before forcing himself to stand on his own though his hand lingered on the wolf's shoulder. The Wolf gave a small growl though Talgith knew from experience that this particular sound was one of greeting and not of anger. Even so the smile he sent her way was a bit strained. He found her a tad bit disturbing given her plague infected state. Her corpse white eyes, exposed ribs, and occasional maggot infestations made his skin crawl. For his friend's sake he tried not to show his disgust too openly. The she wolf hadn't always been like that and he remembered Jaideng being nearly inconsolable when he thought his beloved pet had been slain during his first battle as a hunter within the Plaguelands. He'd been overjoyed when the wolf he'd buried showed back up a few nights later and despite her obvious undead nature their bond had remained as strong as ever.

For her loyalty Talgith would never doubt her.

Jaideng's ears twitched and he cleared his throat, "Talgith...I thought you'd still be sleeping." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Talgith only smiled slightly for a moment before it faded, "Jaideng...you don't have to do this you know...no one will blame you if you left."

Jaideng frowned and turned his gaze back towards the people moving around in camp, "I would..." he sighed, "What would you have me do? I'm not going to beat this...and I refuse to make this someone else's problem. I did this to myself...I'll take care of it myself." he said with determination adding almost as an afterthought, "...while I still can."

Talgith's ears drooped, "Jai...I-"

He was interrupted as Jaideng abruptly stood up straighter, eyes flashing, "I will not be remembered like that." he said forcefully, "I won't be remembered as the weakling who couldn't control himself...as the Wretched." he said his voice breaking at the last word. He looked away, arms crossing over his chest.

Talgith blinked and placed a hand on his friends arm, "...you won't be..."

"I just want a soldiers death...is that selfish?" Jai asked quietly to which Talgith could only shake his head. He'd run out of words for his friend. Faced with a fate worse then death could he really talk his friend out of his chosen path?

"When the time comes...don't save me..." Jaideng said, "You'll want to...I know that...but I beg that you do not."

Talgith didn't know how to respond and simply let his hand fall back to his side, both of them remaining silent as they waited for the call to come.

\------

The sun was setting. Jaideng could see that as he took a moment to try and catch his breath. Much as he wanted this to be over and done with his pride wouldn't let him just stand there and be killed. He may die but he planned on taking as many as he could down with him. So he fought...and fought...and as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon he was still fighting. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't scream with agony. His muscles burned and sweat soaked his body, his long hair sticking to his forehead and face in tendrils that he hadn't the energy to brush away. His mana was all but gone and his aim was less then perfect as his vision swam.

Gasping harshly for breath he couldn't seem to get, he swung his halberd in a wide sweeping arch around him, using the weight of the weapon more then his dwindling strength to pull it around. The attack knocked over the group of ghouls that rushed at him from all directions leaving them open to further attack from Hemacandra who was quick to finish everything off. He'd been knocked from his mount early on but as the war trained bird that he was the Hawkstrider continued to fight nearby without him to guide it. It's sharp beak and strong legs dealing devastating injuries to anything that dared get too close.

There was a sudden break in the action as the wave of undead was cut down and no more came immediately to fill the gap.

Wheezing for breath he awkwardly returned his halberd to the harness on his back, picking up his discarded bow, leaning on it as he waited for more undead to show themselves.

Instead his ears were graced by a somewhat unwanted sound. A horn was being blown. A call for retreat. The day was over and the Alliance would be moving in to take their place on the battlefield. He closed his eyes in dismay. He'd survived. Light damn his stubborness.

"Jaideng!" Talgith's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he rode up with his own mount in tow. Jaideng groaned but after a slight struggle he managed to pull himself into the saddle. He wrapped the reigns around one hand and nodded at the concerned priest.

"Go...I'm coming..." he managed breathlessly nudging the still aggravated bird into a run behind the retreating priest, his wolf running easily just ahead of him.

Half way back he was only vaguely aware of the huge shadow that enveloped the ground around him or the warning growl of his wolf.

"Death Knight!" someone yelled and Jaideng looked up just in time to see a huge boney talon crash into his mount. The world spun around him and he heard his mount give out a loud shriek as they both crashed into the ground, Jaideng being thrown free of the saddle to roll across the ground coming to rest on his stomach a couple feet away. The world continued to spin for a moment afterward, the pain the impact sent through his already abused body muting all other sensations. After a moment he shook his head and started to push himself up, peering over his shoulder to see what had hit him.

His eyes widened when he saw the huge frost dragon, his black hawkstrider pinned beneath one foot. It shrieked and continued to flail, legs kicking as it pecked at the dragon's foot bones futily. The dragon reared it's head back as it shook itself. From his position Jaideng could see the exhausted Horde forces continuing their retreat, running behind the formed ranks of Alliance soldiers who prepared to confront the new threat.

"Jaideng!"

He managed to tear his gaze away from the dragon looming over him to the form of Talgith, still mounted and standing just on the other side of the Dragon's bulk. With a gasp he tried to push himself up but was thwarted by his halberd which had half come loose and was weighing him down. With an awkward tug he reached over his head and pulled it free. The Dragon roared and Jaideng couldn't help but look back just in time to see it take his mount in its jaws and throw its head back. The Hawkstrider continued to try and peck at the bony maw but after a single bite fell limp, tumbling into the dragon's maw and falling back to the ground when it fell through the beast's fleshless throat. It didn't seem to notice.

Talgith could barely see his friend still on the ground in front of the dragon. He started to call out again until he saw the black armored figure drop from its perch on the beast's back. The skull decorated armor and frost covered sword identified him perfectly well. Talgith would be no match against the Death Knight...or the dragon for that matter. There had to be something he could do, he thought as he looked at Jaideng and their eyes met.

_Don't save me._

Talgith's face fell and he blinked back tears, "I'm sorry..." he whispered then turned his mount around and fled.

Jaideng saw Talgith run and sighed, a small smile on his face. This was it then. Standing awkwardly he turned to face the dragon and its rider, gripping his weapon as steadily as he was able. What happened next was a bit unexpected, however.

The Death Knight had apparently given the dragon some sort of command, though Jaideng hadn't heard it. Rearing its head back the Dragon let out a roaring laugh.

"I DO NOT FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS, KNIGHTLING. FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES." it said, turning and with a small flying hop, crashed headlong into the Alliance forces. From the sounds of it the Alliance would be calling for reinforcements themselves come daybreak. The Death Knight shook a fist at the beast, "Stupid Dragon!" he yelled.

Jaideng raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. He'd never fought a Death Knight before. They were obviously far removed from the mindless Scourge he was used to.

 _Why do you even care? You want him to kill you, don't you?_ he thought to himself as the Death Knight regained his composure and turned to face him. He tried to ignore the fact that his head gear parted around long upward pointed ears, blackened with rot. A high elf? A Blood Elf perhaps? Had he once known this individual? He vanished the thought. Whoever he had once been he was nothing but scourge now. He could feel the Knight sizing him up from under the thick armored cowl and the lips which were the only feature he could see clearly twisted into a smirk.

"Half in the grave already? You make this too easy."

Jaideng's eyes narrowed but then he felt a presence behind him and returned the confident smirk, "Then come then...unless you're afraid you can't take me, knightling." he said using the dragons insult.

The knight's smirk vanished and the air grew noticibly colder as he gripped his sword and advanced, "A slow death it is then."

Jaideng just continued smirking, holding his halberd in both hands defensively across his chest. He waited until the Knight was close enough to start lifting his weapon to swing then ducked and threw one hand out in front of him. He heard a moment of Hemacandra running behind him before her paws made contact with his shoulder and she launched herself off of him towards the startled Knight's face. The manuever was one they did often but Jai found himself not as capable of recovering from it as he was used to. He buckled slightly under her weight and her aim was thrown off. Rather then crash into the Death Knights body she only managed to get her mouth around the arm he threw up to block her. The attack was of little use against the Knight's thick plate and he threw her off with a curse.

Jaideng pulled himself back upright and began to backpedal away from the undead elf, dropping his halberd and unlooping his longbow from his back. Despite his fatigue it barely took a moment to have an arrow strung and aimed.

The Death Knight growled and kicked at the wolf who continued to bite at his legs yet was oddly agile enough to dodge all of his strikes.

"Enough." he said and threw out a hand at the wolf giving out a mental command for the undead beast to halt her attack. Hemacandra yipped and stumbled to a halt in front of the Knight, her ears going back as she whimpered and backed away. Her entire body trembled as she fought the Knight's mental commands.

Jai heard and saw Hemacandra's struggle and suddenly his exhaustion was forgotten. His eyes narrowed in rage and the arrow began to glow a bright purple as he channeled all of his remaining mana into the attack and let fly.

The magical bolt slammed into the Knight's back, punching through the armor and throwing him forward several steps. He straightened slowly, eyes narrowing dangerously as he turned to slowly face the hunter.

Jaideng loaded another arrow and aimed. He was out of mana but he would channel his own life force if he had to. He'd be damned if he let the Scourge have his wolf. The Death Knight smirked and suddenly something misty and purple shot out into the air towards him. It wrapped around his arm before he could pull back and suddenly jerked him forward, toward the Knight, releasing him when he was only a step away from him. He couldn't shoot in such close quarters and he had dropped his melee weapon. The Knight swung his weapon and Jai lifted his bow, catching the blade against it, caught off guard again when the scourge pressed forward, pinning him between the locked weapons and a tree. He grunted at the impact but found he couldn't move as the undead elf pressed against him. He was confused by the actions but discovered his intent a moment later when the Knight pushed forward and bit him. He tried to move to the side but the knight's teeth locked onto the flesh between his shoulder and neck. He cried out when he felt him bite down, teeth meeting, and when he pulled his head back he took a chunk of flesh with him.

Jaideng cursed and struggled as he felt the blood pouring down his chest and back under his armor. The Knight chuckled and then abruptly stepped back causing the hunter to overbalance and fall to one knee. Jai grimaced and this time didn't make a sound when the next attack struck him high in the chest, the knight's sword sliding effortlessly under his collar bone straight through him to pin him to the tree in a half kneeling position. He grunted and released his bow. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a wave of cold washed over him as he reached up shakily to grip the blade where it entered his flesh. He was going into shock. He let his head drop as he gasped for breath. He lifted his head slightly when he heard the Knight making a tsking sound, two smaller swords in his hands, obviously retrieved from the bodies of the nearby dead.

"Now now, don't die yet, we've only just begun to play."

Jaideng coughed, "I'm not here to amuse you."

The Knight shrugged and smiled, "Ok." he said and walked up to him. He smiled down at him then slammed one of the blades down into his thigh, pinning his leg to the ground. Jaideng shut his eyes and stiffened but refused to cry out. This seemed to upset the Knight who twisted the blade. Jaideng gasped and gagged slightly but he wouldn't let himself make any further sounds.

The Knight sneered and started to lift the other blade when he heard Hemacandra's growling barks threateningly at his back. The wolf hadn't attacked but her fur was completely raised and she was snarling fiercely. The knight smirked with evil intent and reached out to her with his will. He could feel her resisting him but she was plague infected and couldn't fight him forever.

"Why don't you help me, little one. Put him out of his misery." the Knight said calmly motioning for the wolf to come forward. Her hackles dropped and her ears twitched upwards though she whimpered and looked confused.

Jaideng felt his rage rising again but when he looked at Hemacandra he knew her confliction. He locked eyes with her, "Leave me...you've served me well...now it's time to go."

Hemacandra whined sharply and cocked her head, completely ignoring the Death Knight who continued to force her compliance.

Jai felt his heart shudder as he severed the bond between them. It hurt worse then the injuries he'd suffered, but if he had to dismiss her forever to save her...then that's what he had to do.

"Now...go." he commanded swallowing hard as he heard her continued whines. Backing up a couple steps she threw her head back and howled then turned and ran, disappearing into the ruined landscape.

The Knight didn't make a sound or move for a long moment but when he did it was with the same coldness as before, "How touching...now...where were we? Oh yes." he said and slammed the other blade into the same leg only further down in the calf. The hunter grunted and glared at the Death Knight in defiance. The Knight sighed and gripped his face, leaning in until Jaideng could see the glowing blue eyes staring at him from under the cowl.

"This doesn't end until you give me what I want. If I have to kill you in little pieces, I WILL make you scream."

Jaideng grinned at the challenge. Rather then comment he spat in the Death Knight's face. He received a backhand for his efforts before the Knight stood and walked off a short ways, in search of more weapons to stick in him no doubt.

Jai's eyes narrowed and he gripped the sword in his chest tightly, ignoring the cuts it made on his palm, and pulled until it was free. He let it fall into the grass and then gripped the one in his thigh. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. Not really. Despite what the undead elf had suggested he knew he was already dying, but he'd take the bastard down with him. His muscles trembled as he pulled the blade free of his thigh and then curled to reach the one in his calf, removing it as well. He kept the last two in hand as he used the tree to stand up, his injured leg almost refusing to hold his weight.

Gripping the swords tightly he suddenly charged at the Death Knight who turned only barely in time to avoid the first couple of swipes. The second strike cut across right in front of his head and as he jerked back Jai got a good look at the other elf's shocked face and grinned, pressing the attack. He swung one sword towards his chest and as he lifted his arms to catch the blade across his bracers he hooked his foot behind the Death Knights legs, tripping him. As the Knight hit the ground and began scrambling backwards Jaideng didn't wait and followed after him. He didn't have time to wait. He wasn't sure how long this last desperate show of strength would hold out.

With as much as he could muster he swung both blades down at the Knight and growled in frustration as he swept both swords to the side with a blade hastily collected from the ground. Jai pulled back for only a moment but it was long enough for the Knight to push himself back to his feet and make a quick thrust directly at his chest. Jai attempted to swat it aside realizing far too late that the move had been a feint, the Knights sword moving sideways and up faster then his tired eyes could follow. There was a deep burning pain across his left arm and everything from just above his elbow down went numb. The world swam dizzily and Jaideng slumped forward, holding himself up with his remaining sword alone, the tip digging into the dirt. He stared at the ground but refused to look at the severed limb. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Eyes rolling he started to fall to the side. With a snicker the Knight moved forward to catch the falling blood elf, "That was cute...not that it did you much-" he stopped abruptly as the seemingly dead elf straightened and shoved his remaining sword through his stomach. The Death Knight gave an angry cry and pushed the elf away, the sword going with him. Jaideng lifted the sword to take the Knight's head but was suddenly tackled from the side. With a surprised cry he saw that it was one of the nearby dead soldiers, reanimated, that had attacked him. He fought to pull himself free. Something flashed near his head and everything stopped.

He simply couldn't move. His body refused to respond to what he was telling it and slowly everything began to go numb. He wasn't breathing but for some reason it didn't bother him. He was deaf and his vision was fast fading but he saw the Death Knight crouching over his body. He was doing something to him...but he was too far gone to tell what that was. Whatever it was caused his body to jerk in reaction and then there was nothing.

\----  
To be continued...


	2. Rebirth

Where was he? This wasn't right. This wasn't how it had been before. He was dead, he knew that, but this...this blackness...

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Where had the light gone...the warmth.

He tried to focus, to remember where he'd been before but it was fading away. Like a dream. Until all that remained was the vague remembrance of warmth and light...and a woman screaming.

Now he was faced with nothing but darkness, almost impenetrable save for a faint shimmering in front of him. It was like the surface of a lake, faintly rippling.

"Did you have to bring him back in so many pieces?", a disembodied male voice broke the silence.

"Uh...yes...he tried to take my head off.", this voice was familiar.

"Aw, isn't that a shame. Mortals are funny that way. Just think how much easier it would be if they all just sat there and let you kill them."

"Easier...you mean more boring."

"Enough of this foolishness. The body is repaired and the spirit has been called. We will grant you this...but if you cannot retrieve a target intact then never do so again.", this voice was different then the others and held a great deal of authority.

The spirit felt a great amount of apprehension fill his being as he tried to pull away from the blackness that was pulling at him. The surface of the water began to crackle and freeze over in a circular pattern centering directly in front of him. For a second all was still and then suddenly it exploded outwards in a barrage of glowing blue chains. They quickly encircled him then tugged him forward and through the icy barrier, the unexpected sensation of pain from being submerged in freezing water causing him to cry out.

"Hmmm..."

His knees hurt...or did they. He had knees?

The spirit blinked in confusion seeing at first nothing but the cracked black stone of the floor. He shifted his gaze but his vision dragged as if it couldn't quite catch up with its self. He saw a hand pressed against the floor and he clenched it, feeling the sting of his skin dragging against the stone like small echoes. He tried to push himself up but he felt strangely heavy, as if he'd been housed in a set of armor that was far too large.

"...he's...acting kind of weird...what's wrong with him?", the familiar voice again. It made his ear twitch and he cocked his head to try and look up at the source.

"You took out his heart. With any common Scourge this wouldn't be a problem...however...we are NOT common Scourge. His spirit is having problems orienting itself. He'll adjust...in time." The more authoritative voice again.

Scourge? The name set off alarms in his head and his eyes widened. His body stiffened.

"Sounds like he's not going to last very long. I have a hard time believing this weakling nearly bested you the way you say." There was a long pause, "Well this has gotten old real fast. On your feet!"

A hand tangled in his hair and pain shot through his head as he was pulled to his feet by it. He grimaced and stumbled as he tried to remain standing on feet he wasn't sure he even had.

_**All that I am.** _

He blinked as the voice echoed within his mind.

_**Anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight.** _

He blinked and the world became solid for him. He reached up to grip the hand and glared at the large, white skinned Draenei who was the cause of his pain.

_**Claim your destiny. Kill or be killed.** _

"Get off...me..." he managed to gasp out before roughly pushing the startled Draenei away from him. The Draenei grew even more shocked when the newly risen knight grabbed the hilt of the Draenei's own sheathed sword and drew it, swinging it enough to slice a small line across the front of his chest plate.

"Ha! See! I told you!" he turned his head to see two others standing nearby watching with obvious amusement. The shorter of the two, a bright red haired male elf, clapped his hands and smiled widely.

The larger was a much sterner looking human who raised an eyebrow and nodded, "He has promise."

The Draenei growled and motioned with one hand, "Give that back!" the stolen blade instantly vanished and rematerialized in the Draenei's hand. The red haired elf continued to chuckle and the Draenei grew enraged, swinging the runeblade towards the offending newcomer. It would have been the end of him, again, if a second runeblade hadn't intercepted it, the red haired elf knocking the attacking weapon aside.

"Take your hurt pride out on someone else...this one's mine!" he snarled.

The Draenei huffed, "Perhaps he'll do us all a favor and finish what he started on the battlefield." he roughly sheathed his weapon, "Keep your squire then, at least now I'll be free of you." he sneered before turning and stalking off down a hallway.

The human sighed and rolled his eyes, "I have others to attend to. Suffer well, brothers." he said and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Suffer well!" the elf returned with a tone that was more cheerful than it should have been considering the words spoken.

The newly risen knight was still somewhat in shock as he stared around him in confusion at his unfamiliar surroundings. With the threat of the other Knight gone he found his focus had waned a bit. The red haired elf sighed and grabbed him by the upper arm, pulling him down a hallway.

"Come on, lets get you something more appropriate to wear." he said giving him a once over, "Not that that isn't wonderful but...someones likely to mistake you for a common ghoul. Can't have that."

He blinked and looked down at himself, the black silk shirt he was wearing was drenched in dried blood particularly around his neck and chest where a gaping hole had been torn through the cloth. The sleeves were also missing. He frowned as he stared at his arms. Above each elbow was a straight black line that went all the way around the limb. There were faint stitch marks around the edges. He ran his fingers over the marks and found them only slightly raised, like scars.

"Here, stay here for a second." the elf said motioning for him to stay as he walked off to talk to someone hammering on an anvil nearby. The figure looked up from his work and the newly risen gasped at the now very obvious armored skeleton that paused in it's hammering to listen to whatever the elf had to say.

Memories began to assault him as he turned, taking in the area he was standing in. It was a large central chamber of some kind, circular with a hole in the middle. The entire area looked as if it had been formed from the bones of some giant beast, huge skulls with glowing eyes looking out from almost every wall.

Fearfully he approached the central hole and leaned over the railing to look down, a freezing wind blowing his hair about his head as he looked down at what had to be the Plaguelands partially obscured by clouds.

He was in a Necropolis...

He turned away from the hole sharply as he put a hand to his head.

"Hey...I thought I told you to stay...what are you doing?" The red haired elf was back, a bundle of armor in his arms.

Jaideng glared at him as he lowered his hand. He knew where he recognized this elf now. Flashes of their battle filled his mind, of him leaning over him as he died.

"You....what have you done to me?!" he asked breathlessly.

The Death Knight froze and looked shocked, "You...remember?"

"You killed me! You..." he snarled hands balling into fists and he took a threatening step forward.

The Death Knight dropped the armor he held, letting it fall with a thud to the floor and stepped forward to grip the others arms in a restraining manner, "Stop! We are not enemies anymore! Can't you feel it?"

Jai opened his mouth to protest, lifted his hands to push the other away but completed neither action, distracted by an odd feeling in his head. Voices whispering in his mind.

"I freed you."

He grunted, putting his head in his hands, "Free? You call this free?" he whimpered.

"Freed you from illness, from frailty, from loneliness and fear. I freed you from the chaos of life. Here we are the same. One force, undivided. We are brothers." he said firmly, passionately, "Can't you hear Him?"

_**I have granted you immortality. Where you tread, doom will follow...** _

His eyes went unfocused as the voice boomed in his mind, drowning out the whispers.

_**You are MINE!**_

Jaideng sucked in a pained breath as the voice clawed at his mind with icy talons, spread through his veins and pulsed behind his eyes. The pain was almost unbearable and he doubled over. He grit his teeth as a foreign energy rolled through him. It continued to build until it felt like something gave within him. Something snapped and the pressure vanished. The feeling of ice in his veins became liquid, flowing.

He released his breath and watched it mist in the air before him.

He could feel it. Feel them around him. Sense the same energy within the other undead, linking them together. It was them that he heard whispering. Too quiet to really understand but always there. Even as he continued to stare at the floor he could tell that the others were focusing on him, sensing him the same way he was sensing them. Feeling him out. Trying to tell if this new link in their chain was a weak one.

Slowly he straightened, blinking at the other elf in front of him in a slight daze. The red haired elf grinned slowly and Jaideng could feel his approval.

He should have been frightened. He should have wanted to fight this.

But he wasn't, and he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to describe the transition from death to undeath from the characters own pov is not as easy as I first thought it would be lol


	3. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one reference to a guild related bit of lore though minor. The game Speed Rune was invented by the DKs of my guild as a type of Death Knight game of skill and competition in which two Death Knights would face off and compete in creating runes while watchers placed bets on the winner. Both are given a certain rune to create, the first to make one successfully wins.

The Unholy Initiate tried to settle his nerves, tried to ignore the burning chill in his limbs, the sounds of screams in the distance. Further ahead a contingent of Death Knights led their minions against the Scarlet Crusade. He could sense the living just as easily as he could sense his brothers and sisters fighting against them.

Jaideng's eyes fluttered open and he shifted restlessly, one hand gripping the hilt of his rune-blade. The hilt was cold in his grasp, empty. He had yet to properly christen it.

"Your blade is a symbol of your power. As much a part of you as an arm or a leg, maybe even more so. Don't ever lose it...without it you're no better then a ghoul." He remembered his sponsor telling him as he engraved his blade with the runes that would eventually give him the powers of a true Death Knight, a champion of the Scourge.

Dibbz. That was the name of his sponsor. The red haired Death Knight who had slain him. Not his real name...such was the way of many scourge, so many of whom had little or no memory of their former selves.

Shadow they called him. He knew his name...but they called him it anyway. He was never sure if they were mocking him or just making him feel welcome. Most likely the former. Perhaps it was accurate. Always lingering on the outskirts of any situation.

He'd certainly always felt like a shadow. Never the focus...always standing behind the hero. An often times unseen presence, overlooked in favor of something greater.

Another wave of bitter cold flooded him making his extremities tingle and burn. He groaned and began to pace. He wanted to run ahead and join the fight. He longed to kill.

_"Be still, Initiate. Your time comes soon. The battle nears it's end."_

Jai stopped as the voice of his commander grew strong in his mind. It was the gift of the Death Knights to focus their will and relay orders to those under their command. He sighed in irritation. He would not be participating in this battle. He would have to wait even longer. 

_"I know of your history. Such weakness of Will is not tolerated here. Control your urges. You are lucky to have a sponsor, but fail and your punishment will be as severe as with any Initiate."_

Jai's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, _"I hear you, Koltira, and you know nothing about me."_

_"You are insolent...but I forgive you. This time."_

Jaideng sighed and let his hand fall from the hilt of his sword. Angry as he was at Koltira's assumptions, perhaps he was not as off in his accusations as Jai may have wished. He was allowing his discomfort to override his reason. He should not have been so eager to kill. It wasn't who he was... 

He refused to let it be. 

The battle had come to an end and he could feel his fellows heading in his direction. There were only four of them but running along side each Death Knight's horse were three or four ghouls, each decorated to their Knight's individual preference. The troupe was blood soaked but he could sense that none of it belonged to the victorious undead. For the most part they completely ignored the lone Initiate but the last in the group stopped and leaned down to grip his shoulder. Dibbz. 

The touch sent shocks of pain through his starved body but he resisted the urge to pull away. Pain response was weakness and the Scourge accepted no weakness in their ranks. 

"Ha! I knew it would be you!" he said with a wide smile, the only part of the other elf's features he could see from under his horned helmet, "The way is clear if a bit messy but I'm sure you'll have no problems cleaning that up for us, right? Make me proud hmm? Soon we will fight such battles side by side!" he declared with a heavy pat before riding off after his companions. 

He grunted as he felt them leave him far behind. He was alone now, with no other Scourge in the near vicinity. The whispers in his mind fell to a faint rustle, easily ignored. Peaceful. He closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the silence. This far away...how easy would it be to escape...to flee? 

_"Time is short Initiate. The Scarlet dogs will not wait long before seeking out their fallen. Continue with your mission. **He** is watching."_ the last part had an edge to it, a warning. 

He sighed as he opened his eyes, "Of course...as you command..." he whispered out loud not caring if Koltira picked up the thoughts or not. 

It was only a short walk to the sight of the battle and it was every bit as he would expect it to be. The ground was littered with bodies, puddles of blood soaking into the dry earth. The amount of death gave the air a charge that only one such as he could feel. He breath it in and felt a bit of his pain ease away. It was nothing like what it would be to be the cause of such death but it would give him the energy he needed to complete the task at hand. 

Drawing his blade he set it's tip to the ground and began to walk the outskirts of the battle, drawing a line in the ground as he went. With each step he siphoned the death energy from the air and channeled it into that line. This had always been easy for him. As a Blood Elf control of such energies came second nature to him. 

He took his time but felt relief when finally he met back with where he had begun, completing the circle. As he did so he felt something click. A subtle change within the area as the ground within the circle became desecrated. What remained of the grass and plant life within withered and turned to dust and even the soil became leached of color. The bodies were unchanged but he could sense them now, each a spot of concentrated death energy. Moving to the center of the circle he drew another smaller one and then painstakingly drew a line to each corpse connecting them to the inner ring. Once done he sheathed his weapon and made his way back to the smaller circle, standing within it, careful not to smudge any of the drawn lines. 

He then removed a pouch from his belt and placed between each outstretching line a rune stone. Each had been carved and empowered by his own hands for this very purpose. 

As he straightened from placing the last one he sensed a problem. He raised his head slowly to look towards the group of Scarlet Crusaders standing just beyond the circle. There were not many of them but they were accompanied by three priests, the Holy Light they wielded stung his senses and made his skin itch. 

They had not breached the circle yet, even they could sense the wrongness of it and were wary. 

His eyes narrowed and he gripped his rune-blade. His focus shifted from the ritual at hand to the nearby threat and he felt the power of the circle waver. 

_They are nothing, Shadow! You are safe within the circle! Finish!_ Dibbz's voice penetrated his mind unexpectedly and he released his grip on his blade. He was right. On unholy ground their priests would not be able to harm him. 

...and soon they would be far out numbered. 

Ignoring them he outstretched his hands and activated the runes around his feet. They burst into blue light and shot that light out along the lines he'd drawn. A hum filled the air and Jaideng shuddered at the intense pull the ritual had on his limited Runic Power. Each line connecting to a corpse pulsed as it pulled a fraction of his energy away from him and into the bodies. He vaguely heard a shout of outrage and felt the Priests throwing their spells into the circle in an attempt to disrupt it, but the runes held the energy as a solid barrier not so easily damaged. It would take the will of a much greater individual to break the ritual now that it had begun. 

The last of his energy was drained away and he fell to his knees, the circle continued to glow blue for a couple seconds then faded away, the rune stones crumbling into dust. 

It seemed as if he had failed but Jaideng could feel them around him. 

"By the Light! You will pay for what you have tried to do here monster!" a voice broke the silence and Jaideng looked up to see the Scarlet priests making their way towards him. He smiled at them wickedly from beneath his cowl. 

He waited until they were well within the field of corpses before slowly standing up. The corpses on the ground twitched and then one by one...they followed his example and climbed to their feet. The Scarlet Crusaders froze in their tracks staring around them in horror. One had the sense to turn and run but the rest were not so lucky as the reanimated bodies of their former friends turned on them and ripped them apart. 

They were not true Scourge...not yet. He was not a necromancer or a lich. He could not recall spirits but he could animate their corpses. Each an empty shell being controlled by his will. Such was the power of the Unholy. One he had trained hard to learn and now...master. 

He called off his new pets only after the would be attackers were reduced to little more then puddles of gore then turned and began the long trek back to Archerus, his future comrades in tow. 

They were lucky, he told himself, he had shown them mercy. They would not share the fate of their fallen friends. 

\------------------- 

Jaideng was angry. More then that he was frustrated almost beyond reason. It had been a week since he had passed his test and proven himself as an Initiate of the Unholy. Yet they continued to deny him participation in the battles he craved to be a part of. His pain had grown unbearable and he could no longer control himself fully. 

The other initiates had learned to stay clear of him. Fighting between them was common, encouraged even, but during his last battle his opponent had had to seek aid to reattach several limbs. 

He snorted as he paced back and forth across the necropolis's upper chamber, he'd been lucky to have gotten out with his head with the way he was feeling. 

Had he done something wrong? What other reason could there be for this torture? What did they want from him? 

A faint hum filled his mind and he froze in place as he recognized the tell tale sign of the Lich King's direct influence over him. 

_**It is time.** _

__

__

The voice left behind a small amount of energy which dulled his pain and he shivered in pleasure at the relief it brought, though it left nothing but longing in its wake. He knew the signs of addiction when he saw it...and this was certainly it. 

"Shadow...Shadow? Jaideng!" 

He turned his head and blinked at Dibbz in confusion as he tried to pull his thoughts back into some semblance of order. 

"Mograine has been given a mission for us...he asked for you to be present." 

Jaideng stared for a moment then nodded and moved to follow him. He raised an eyebrow at the other elf curiously...even more so when he saw his smirk. 

"What...what is going on? What's the smile for?" 

"You'll see." he said with a teasing tone. 

Jaideng glared at him but saw no point in arguing as he continued to follow him to the structures inner chambers where their Highlord resided. Within he saw the typical scene of Highlord Darion Mograine analyzing various maps with his most trusted Death Knights by his side. He also saw Dibbz's usual battle troupe as well. One was the very familiar white skinned Draenei he'd met when first he'd awakened. The other was formerly human though by the amount of rot he was actually most likely a former Forsaken. Neither ever paid him any attention and he'd never bothered to find out their names. 

What shocked him was the impressive figure of the Lich King himself standing in the back of the room and he had stopped and was staring before he realized what he was doing. A sharp nudge from Dibbz brought him back to his senses and turned his attention to the meeting taking place. 

Mograine nodded as they approached, "Prompt...good." he said, "You have proven yourself a worthy student of the Unholy. You have passed our tests and bolstered the ranks of the Scourge through your actions. It is time you took your official place among us. Our scouts have spied a patrol passing not far from our current location. It is likely that they may become aware of our presence and alert their forces before we are prepared to reveal ourselves fully. You will travel with your sponsor to eliminate this threat. Choose a worthy soul to empower your Blade and become a true champion of the Scourge." 

Jai wasn't sure what to say and decided silence was probably best either way. He felt relief...but at the same time...dread. 

He felt Dibbz's hand on his shoulder as they left the chamber and headed up. The other elf stopped him as they passed through the training room and motioned towards the other Scourge milling about within. 

"I know you're still uncertain about where you should stand. Uncertain about your loyalties. Koltira told me...you were thinking of running." Dibbz said with a tone filled with disappointment, "Look at us...look at what we stand for. What we want to bring to the world." 

Jaideng sighed and did as he was instructed. He saw the armor clad figures training in the circle, conversing in small groups around the edges. Another group competing in a game of Speed Rune*, a Blood Elf picking out bandages for her ghoul, but that wasn't the point Dibbz was trying to make of course. They were of all races. Night Elves and Orcs, Humans and Trolls. Races normally at war working side by side as one. When he'd been alive he'd seen the Scourge as mindless monsters. They were anything but. 

"Close your eyes, feel them...feel us..."

He didn't feel he needed further encouragement to understand what he was getting at but he did as he was told anyway, opening himself to the link held between himself and all of the Scourge. He could feel the Death Knights strongest within the Necropolis with him, felt the reverb as they reached out to him in turn. The sensations echoed back and forth between himself at the others around him. Reaching further he could sense the pull all the way back to Northrend where thousands upon thousands of Scourge resided. 

He opened his eyes and felt the sensations fade into the background again. He gave Dibbz a look of regret, "I understand...forgive my weakness." he muttered. 

The seriousness of the situation was shattered by a sharp whistle and Jai glanced over to see the female Blood Elf he'd spied earlier waving at him, one hip cocked as she winked and blew him a kiss. He couldn't help but notice that her Ghoul was now clad in blue ribbon which was being stained a blotched purple by the creatures blood.

Dibbz laughed as Jaideng frowned and looked away with an annoyed grunt, "Hey, I didn't know you had a girl friend." 

"Shut up and lets go already." he grumped and stalked off down the hall, heading towards the upper balconies. Dibbz just continued to laugh and make crude jokes which he pointedly ignored. 

\---------------------- 

Jaideng found himself wondering as to the point of him going with them into battle. The patrol was small...barely worth sending four Death Knights to intercept. The fighting had started and been over before he'd even caught up to them, mountless as he was. As he took in the carnage he grew furious and threw his rune-blade down so that it stuck in the ground tip first, growling in his frustration until he got a good look at the first body. An orc. 

His brow furrowed and he took in the red and black insignia displayed on each of the bodies. These weren't Scarlet Crusade scouts...they were Horde soldiers. 

He heard a shout and cruel laughter up ahead and, retrieving his blade, he ran to see what his comrades had found. 

The sight sent a shock through him, throwing his mind into chaotic swirls of emotion. His three comrades stood surrounding a Blood Elf, a priest with long silver hair. He held his staff at the ready but a sphere of pulsing golden light surrounded his body, repelling the half hearted attacks of the Death Knights who tormented him. His fearful expression and resigned gaze spoke well enough of the fact that he knew he was outmatched. 

He knew this elf. 

"Talgith..." Jaideng whispered in dismay. He couldn't have been heard over the Draenei's laughter but Dibbz looked his direction anyway. 

"You can't stay in there forever, little priest!" the Draenei teased in startlingly fluent Thalassian. 

Talgith glared at the Death Knight and looked like he might say something caustic in return but then his ears drooped and a second later his shield fell away. 

"Ha!" The Draenei shouted and charged forward, rune blade lifted to strike down the cowering priest. His blow would never connect as Jaideng threw himself against the Knight, throwing him off balance. He stood defensively in front of the priest and pointed his blade at the startled Draenei. 

"You stay away from him!" he snarled. The Forsaken Death Knight took half a step forward and Jai sent him a death glare. He lifted his hands in surrender and backed off though a grin remained plastered on his half rotted face. He was obviously finding the situation endlessly amusing. 

"Easy, Shadow." Dibbz said, sheathing his weapon, "You want him you can have him. Of course...we've been so selfish...this is supposed to be your battle and here we are stealing all of your kills." 

Jai's hands trembled and he shook his head, "I..." 

Dibbz came forward and patted him on the shoulder, "No, no, it's ok. You need it. Go ahead." 

"You!" the hissed accusation pulled everyone's gaze back to the living elf in their midst as he glared at Dibbz with narrowed eyes. 

"It's you! You were on the dragon!" Talgith's tone was full of rage and his holy aura strengthened considerably, "You murdered my best friend!" he hissed and raised his hands with the obvious intent to attack. 

Dibbz didn't wait to see the results of such an attack and pushed past his Squire. He punched the priest in the stomach then brought his armored knee into his face as he doubled over. Stunned and bloodied Talgith started to fall back but Dibbz moved behind him and gripped him, pulling his arms up behind his back and fisting his hair as he held him in a half standing position facing Jaideng. 

"Murdered?" Dibbz asked, "That was a battle...it was hardly murder." 

"Light damn you...you attacked while he was running, that's hardly fair." Talgith coughed as he struggled weakly. 

"Tch...he wanted what I gave him...I think you know that." Dibbz said in an amused tone and then chuckled as he looked at Jaideng from over the priest's shoulder, "You really are too perfect...isn't he, Jaideng?" 

Talgith stiffened and his eyes widened as he stared at Jaideng. Jai's ears drooped as he reached up to push back his hood. The priest shook his head in denial, tears forming in his eyes, "No..." 

Dibbz grinned wickedly, "You see? I set him free." 

"You've enslaved him, you monster! You'll pay for this!" Talgith shrieked fighting with renewed vigor to get free. 

Dibbz ignored him as he stared at Jaideng, "Take him, Shadow, show him what I have shown you." 

Jai started to shake his head but stopped as the all too familiar presence flooded his mind. 

_**No Mercy.**_

He gasped as cold flooded his limbs, his eyes flaring a brighter blue and he took a step towards the priest, his weapon raised. 

_**Kill them all!**_

Talgith went limp against his captor as he stared up at Jaideng in sorrow, "...what have they done to you, my friend?" 

Jaideng froze, conflicted, weapon held at the ready though he trembled at the effort it took to fight the Lich King's commands. 

"Fight this! Don't let them control you, make you like them! This isn't you!" Talgith cried out, his voice pleading. 

"Foolish words from someone who knows nothing. He is a tie to a world full of lies. Kill him and you will truly be free." Dibbz hissed. 

"His words are poison! They are monsters, Jaideng! You know this! You are not like them!" 

Dibbz chuckled and shook his head, "He is one of the blind, Shadow, as you were once. He knows nothing of us or our cause." 

"Stop calling him that! Stop manipulating him!" Talgith growled but Dibbz ignored him. 

"You can save him...save him and yourself. Do what you need to do." 

Jai remained silent throughout the exchange and though he had stopped trembling and lowered his sword slightly the look he gave Talgith told him enough to know he had lost. The bright blue eyes were cold and he could see nothing of his old friend in them. 

Talgith swallowed hard and nodded slowly, "It's alright, Jai...I won't blame you..." 

He watched Jaideng raise his weapon once again to strike and he closed his eyes, resisting the urge to open them when he felt Dibbz's lips near his ear, "Don't worry, Priest...you won't be leaving his side for a long time." 

Talgith didn't get a chance to question that statement before he was suddenly pushed forward, eyes shooting open in surprise as a burning pain sliced through his chest, the rune-blade piercing straight through his sternum and out through his back. He dragged his gaze up to meet Jai's before he went limp and his eyes rolled back into his head. He felt as if he were falling, sucked into a vaccuum. 

Jaideng blinked as the Lich King's influence began to wane and he slowly allowed Talgith's body to fall from the blade he'd put through his chest. He was numb. He knew he should have felt something...guilt...sorrow...anything but this emptiness. 

As he continued to stare he noticed something different about his blade. The hilt hummed against his palm and as he watched a blue mist was drawn out of Talgith's body. Instantly the dull runes etched into the blade burst into blue light which pulsed like a heart beat. The metal shimmered and shifted shape, reforming itself. The pummel fanned out in a resemblance of wings and the blade broadened, etchings of feathers spreading across it's edges around the glowing runes. Last to form was a large eye shaped gem set within the hilt. It was lit from the inside with a golden light which swirled as if it were filled with some kind of liquid. He had the distinct feeling it was somehow looking at him. 

The pulsing of the runes slowed and he could sense it, feel it in his mind as if it were another Scourge. This connection felt stronger however...more intimate. A bond that could never be severed. A wave of energy ran up the hilt and into his hand, continuing up his arm until it hit his chest. He sighed as the pain melted away, each wave of energy being given to him chased away the ice in his veins and brought clarity to his thoughts. 

All too soon the energy stopped and the runes stopped pulsing. He had drawn as much as he could from Talgith's corpse it seemed. 

He lifted the transformed Rune-blade. It wasn't what he would have expected. If it wasn't for the blue glowing runes it would have looked every bit like a Sin'dorei war-blade or some kind. The feather and wing designs...all perfectly familiar blood elven symbolism. 

"A Rune-Blade is a unique tool. Each one is different, shaped by the soul that serves as its core." Dibbz explained, drawing his own blade, "It is the source of our true power. Every kill makes it stronger...and in turn, you." he smiles widely, "Now you are truly one of us." 

Understanding came to Jaideng then as he stared at the blade, clenching the hilt tightly, sensing the soul that now resided within. 

_Sun above, what have I done?_


	4. Reminders of the Past

The sun rode just above the horizon, turning the sky into ribbons of fire. The light skipped across the surface of the bay's clear blue green depths, leaving trails of glittering diamonds as it went.

The old blood elf smiled as he watched the sun sink lower. Nothing would ever match the beauty of the sun sets in Booty Bay...well...almost nothing. Fel green eyes shifted to the figure kneeling on the wooden planks beside him. Even when they were seated she was taller then he was but that had never bothered him. Pale pink silk covered in layers of shiny brown leather with only the most modest show of purple tinted pink skin around her collar bone, she was no flashy courtesan or strumpet. Her face was bare save only for her peoples markings. Dark green hair had been let free of it's usual braids, the lightly crimped locks fluttering in the sea breeze. The sun caught paler highlights normally left unseen and gave her an almost invisible glow.

She didn't need anything else. Not even the sun in all her glory could match this, only compliment it.

He was sure if she were capable of reading his mind she'd roll her eyes at the poetry and tell him yet again how plain she was and to stop telling such silly lies to gain favor he already had. That if he wanted to go to bed with her he had only to ask.

His smile grew, she was cute like that.

She blinked and glowing amber eyes shifted to look at him. She smiled and turned slightly, giving him an exasperated look.

"What?" she asked with heavy amusement in her voice.

"I'd tell you but I'm sure you already know." he explained as he continued to admire her.

She blinked and looked annoyed for a second then chuckled and shook her head, "You know...the view isn't changing, you can stop staring."

There was a faintly challenging tone to her voice, one he knew well enough. Some people might be put off by her words but he knew her better then that.

"Maybe I don't need it to change, maybe I like it exactly as it is."

A faint blush touched the tips of her long ears but she shook her head again, "Then you're a fool. You're bound to get bored."

"Oh? Would that make you sad then?"

She snorted and turned her back to him only to lay down, resting her head in his lap, "You're terrible...why do you always play this game like we've only just met?"

"Because you like it."

"Oh? Do I?" She scoffed raising an eyebrow.

"If you do not, you have an odd way of showing it."

"Well here we are then." She said, her tone growing serious as she sat up and gained her feet, moving to leave the deck and reenter their rented room.

He frowned and moved to follow her, "What is wrong?"

She frowned and her hands fidgeted in front of her stomach, "It's not real...why can't you just talk without all the flowery nonsense."

"You don't think I mean anything I say?"

She glared at him and hissed slightly through her teeth, "Nobody says those things and means it. It's like giving people flowers. You cut them off and they're pretty for awhile but in the end they're just dried up dead plants that you throw away. You could go up to any other woman and say the same thing with the same results. Say how their hair glows in the sunlight, how their skin looks radiant under the moon, or how their eyes remind you of gems by firelight...it doesn't mean anything!"

Jaideng frowned as he took in the night elf's nervous movements more then her actual words. He stepped forward and took hold of her hands, clasping them and pressing them with his own against her stomach. It was still flat but he knew that wouldn't remain so long.

"Niakel. I love you. You are the first person I have ever loved...and I will never stop loving you. If I say these things it's only because I want you to see you as I do."

Her ears drooped faintly and her eyes glistened, "I'm sorry...I know...I'm just..."

He smiled comfortingly, "It's alright. I understand. Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you." he smiles and winks at her, "Mood swings and all."

Her ears twitched and she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh, "See if you still believe that when the punches to the face happen." she said as she pulled away and started back towards the deck.

"Been there done that." he chuckled and moved to follow her. His steps became somewhat unsteady however as weakness washed over him, a wave of pain had him stopping to lean against the door frame.

"Jai?" Niakel's voice was filled with worry.

He smiled up at her and waved away her concern, "It's nothing, just a little tired. I've been pushing myself too hard lately is all."

She looked like she was about to comment when the sudden sound of screaming erupted from the docks below. Looking over the railing they saw the rather unbelievable sight of ghouls leaping off of one of the docked ships. Jaideng turned to retrieve his weapon and found the world had gone cold. The screams were gone and when he looked at Niakel she was devoid of color and life. Her face was one of pure despair.

"You lied to me."

The Death Knight blinked his eyes. Booty Bay was gone replaced by the familiar plague ridden landscape. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he tried to shake away the residual images.

The undead didn't sleep...but they could still dream. In times when the body remained idle for too long, the mind drifted. The images were random mostly...

He'd never had one so vivid or lengthy.

He'd never had one of her.

The sky was streaked with dark oranges. The sun was beginning to set. Much as he tried not to he couldn't help but think of her...of the many times they'd sit and watch the sun set. Did she still do so without him? Was she doing it now?

Pain and longing filled his being and he shook his head. Stop! He couldn't be having these thoughts now. They were foolish. Weak. They'd only get in his way.

He couldn't go back to how things were...but he'd find her again. He'd show her. They'd be together. Just as he promised. It would be better in the end. No more hiding and separation. No race or faction to keep them apart.

He felt a faint pulse of energy from the large blade strapped against his back. It carried with it a heavy feeling of disapproval and reproach and Jai sighed.

"I understand how you feel Talgith...hopefully soon you will see things as I do and learn to agree." Jaideng muttered and growled under his breath in annoyance as the blade buzzed with angry denial.

"Enough." he snapped and the blade went silent. Bitter as the spirit within the blade was their bond would allow no disobedience. The blade would never be able to turn against it's wielder.

Dusk had fallen finally as he moved out of the line of withered trees towards the outskirts of Havenshire, the surrounding wilderness gaining more greenery the closer he got, becoming perfectly healthy by the time he came within sight of his target.

The Havenshire horse stables were rather large and normally well guarded but with night fall the guard became less dense and those that remained were hampered by the cover of darkness. He'd watched his peers make a mess of the place during recent days, slaughtering the peasants and snatching horses at random. Jaideng had other plans. He'd never been one to take animal companionship for granted, death hadn't changed that. Instead he had watched and made his pick carefully.

The one he sought was rarely out with the rest of the herd during the day. During the day she stayed inside the stables eating and looking miserable. She only came out to walk and graze after the sun set when the other horses were already asleep. She was an impressive beast. Dark gray with spatterings of white along her rump and flanks, her black main and tail left long and flowing. She was lean and had long legs.

He'd always been fond of horses when he'd had access to them. Strong and yet so terribly fragile all at once. So tame and yet equally wild. This beauty had been a racer at one time, a messenger horse perhaps, but the heavy scarring on the fronts of her knees told a tragic story. She was lame. That they had bothered to keep her meant she must have held a great deal of value.

Her nostrils flared and her ears sprang forward as he approached, obviously nervous. He held out a hand as he slowly walked towards her. She nickered and shifted uneasily then tossed her head and let out a sharp whinny as she caught his scent on the breeze. She turned to run away but only took a couple of steps before a heavy limp caused her to stop and she turned back around to face him. Her eyes were wide and fearful, hooves dug at the soil warningly.

A quick glance around didn't show any guards coming to investigate the noise so Jaideng remained where he was. He fell into a crouch so as to appear less threatening, keeping his hand out to beckon her forward. She lowered her head and snorted but made no move to get closer.

"It's alright...I want to help you...you don't need to be afraid of me." he said, watching her ears flick as he spoke.

"I know you can't run...I can help you. I can make you run again." he said. Old training kicked in and he could feel a faint link forming between himself and the animal. He hadn't thought it was possible but then again his wolf had been among the undead for years...if it worked one way it could work the other as well. This was nothing like his Hunter bond of course but he knew the beast could at least understand him.

"I'll give you back your legs...all I ask is that you carry me with you." he said and slowly stood up as the Horse took hesitant steps towards him. He held out a hand and after a long moment she stepped forward so that it rested on the bridge of her nose. He smiled as he let his hand trail up until it rested between her eyes. Her nostrils flared and he could hear her taking in his scent, muscles trembling as she fought her instinctual desire to flee from him. He waited for it to cease and smiled when she took another step forward to press her head against him, resting his forehead against hers.

His hand trailed down to stroke the fur under her eye as he drew his rune-blade with the other. Dark energy swirled about it as a purple rune circle appeared under their feet. He felt her jump and take a half step back, but he hooked his hand in her lead harness and followed her movement.

"Easy." he said, staying against her as he angled the blade toward her chest, "Trust me." he whispered before slamming the blade home. The mare reared with a sharp cry, knocking him backwards as the dark energy swirled around her leaving a ball of rippling shadow in its wake. His blade was still planted in the center of the rift, only the hilt and half of the blade visible. Removing it would cause the rift to close and the mare would be lost forever.

He kept that in mind as he heard an alarmed cry from the nearby farm and drew an extra blade he'd brought for just this situation. It wasn't a rune-blade of course but it would have to do for now.

Two arrows sang out of the darkness, clanging against his saronite armor ineffectively. He sneered slightly as he turned to face his attackers. He registered the heavy clomping of hooves too late as the mounted stable keeper attempted to plow right into him. He managed to avoid the full brunt of it but was clipped by the horse as he passed and the force sent him spinning to the ground. He heard the archers cheering in the background and growled as they added insult to injury by peppering him with more arrows. He saw the Stable Keeper's mount coming back around towards him and turned over onto his back as he tried to regain his feet. The man raised his sword with the point held down as if he planned to throw it down at him like a spear rather then use it to slash at him. He raised one arm to shield himself.

There was an unearthly shriek and a pale gray form exploded from the shadowy rift, flying over top of Jai's prone figure and plowing into the stable keeper with enough force to topple the other horse. The formerly crippled mare continued her attack, following the downed man to stomp on him with both front hooves until the other horse, eyes wide with terror managed to regain its feet and flee with the man's corpse hanging awkwardly from one side of the saddle. The mare tossed her head and trotted over to Jaideng, runeblade still firmly imbeded in her chest. Her gray pelt seemed somewhat paler as did her mane and tail but it was the exposed bones in her legs and flank, and the hollow eye sockets that told the true story.

Reaching up he pulled the runeblade free, standing and awkwardly climbing onto her bare back. He tangled his hands in her mane as she threw her head and let out another ghastly shriek. More arrows streaked through the air around them but they ignored them as the mare made their escape into the nearby woods. She started at an uncertain trot then quickly built speed into a full run. Blue fire ignited along her exposed bones and in her eyes. Another shriek split the air and he could have sworn she had picked up speed even more, ears back and head down.

He smiled and laughed as he felt her elation mixed with his own as the wind whipped through his hair. Not even the trees slowed them much as she side stepped agiley around and through them, soaring over jumps effortlessly.

He could feel the bond between them solidify, felt her thankfulness for the gift no one else could give her. To run. To run forever.

\------------

"Jaideng..."

Jaideng blinked and looked around. The voice was painfully familiar. He was plagued by it constantly now. Niakel's voice calling to him every time his mind began to wander. It would go away whenever he re-focused himself but it was getting harder and harder to simply ignore. The pain of loss was becoming more then he could stand. He kept telling himself that he'd find her again but that only seemed to make it worse.

"...Why, Jai..."

He sighed and shook his head in annoyance. He put a hand to his face under his helmet. He felt the mare, Tamasa, shift under him. She let out a soft nicker as she turned her head to stare at him. He sighed and let his hand drop heavily, patting her neck.

"...I know..." he whispered to which the mare snorted, tossing her head and pulling at the bit. Jai shook his head and pulled the reigns tighter to ensure her understanding that she was not free to move from their position yet. The scourge of Acherus were closing in on New Avalon and it was of the utmost importance that no one on the outside new the full weight of their situation until it was too late. Catching the messengers that trickled out wasn't always the most exciting job...but they were the best at it.

The familiar clopping of hooves announced the presence of another rider. Alone again. How many did they plan on sending like this? Were they truly that stupid? Maybe he'd play with this one. Send it back the way it came so maybe the fools would finally understand that no help was going to be summoned. They were on their own.

With a twisted grin he loosed his hold on Tamasa's reigns, the undead mare needing no further encouragement to take up the chase. As they easily began closing the gap he noticed several things that was different about this situation. The biggest one being that the rider was not one of the Scarlet Crusade. Though she wore a thick cloak, it's hood pulled up, Jai could make out the tattered and dirty tabard as the cloak flicked about in the air behind her. White with a sunburst. The Argent Dawn. The second was that she obviously had no experience riding a horse, her control of the beast was awkward and her posture all wrong.

Whoever she was she must have escaped while her captors were busy dealing with the invading undead and she'd made the rather poor decision to follow the road out.

She looked over her shoulder at him and let out a cry, kicking her mounts flanks in a desperate bid for more speed but only serving in startling the horse, the sudden jolt causing the woman to yank back on the reigns, the horse twisting and stumbling as it's head was pulled up. In a confused panic the horse reared, throwing it's rider before bolting into the forest.

Jai chuckled as he slowed his mount, shaking his head. That was just pathetic he thought as he dismounted, drawing his blade and walking towards the woman who was scrambling back away from him, everything about her screamed of mindless terror.

"No...no...no...help me, help me..." she kept whimpering, the common words tainted with an accent that seemed familiar.

He reached her and dragged her to her feet by the collar of her tabard, ignoring her frantic kicks and punches, turning a deaf ear to her screams as he threw her backwards against a tree his blade following after.

"ELUNE SAVE ME!" she shrieked a split second before the blade sliced through her solar plexis, pinning her to the tree.

Jaideng stiffened, eyes going wide as he stared at the dying woman. Her hood had fallen loose when she impacted with the tree, long emerald hair spilling out around long pointed ears.

Suddenly the world shifted. The woods bursting into flames around a bay that was filled with smoke, torn by war and death. Niakel who looked at him with horror in her eyes, the amber glow fading as her life was sucked away. Everything she was snuffed out along with the lives of the children who would never be born.

"No!" he cried out, letting go of the blades hilt and jumping back, staring at the night elf's body as he gasped and reeled.

It wasn't her. It wasn't her. He kept repeating it over and over in his head as he took in the silver eyes and the purple skin that was two shades too dark.

He groaned and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes unable to shake the imagery. What was he doing? What had he done?! He'd killed her in cold blood!

Hadn't he told himself he'd never become like this? Wouldn't become so eager to kill?

Yet he hadn't thought twice about it.

Would he do this to Niakel if he found her?

No! Never!

But how long before that also changed? He'd already been thinking about it.

How long before no became yes? How long before he forgot his feelings for her?

He was losing himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! If you liked it please let me know why, if you didn't you can do the same but try and be constructive, please.
> 
> Feedback is a writer's creative food!


End file.
